Series One Shot's
by Nuevo2013
Summary: Una serie variada de diferentes temas en cada capitulo, relacionada a la pareja Sakura y Shaoran... Leenla y disfruten, y recompensen me con sus Reviews


**Hola!, Bueno esto va ser como un experimento, mi idea es que sea una serie de One Shot's de este anime, pero sera mas precisamente de esta parejita Sakura y Shaoran, y espero que esto funcione, cada capitulo sera un One Shot, con un tema diferente en cada capitulo y espero de verdad les guste.**

**Bueno los dejo leyendo y de verdad espero que me dejen uno pero apreciado review... Disfruten :D**

_**Series de One Shot's de Sakura Card Captor:**_

_**El accidente.**_

_**Shaoran sufre un accidente de tránsito, Sakura, su prometida va a visitarlo, Shaoran está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, ¿lograran las palabras de Sakura hacer algo?**_

_**Shaoran…**_

Mi nombre es Xiao lang Li en chino obviamente, pero prefiero que me llamen mi nombre en japonés Shaoran Li, tengo 28 años, tengo un trabajo grandioso, soy gerente de la empresa internacional de Li Tours, una empresa que dirige mi madre Ierán Li, la dueña de la misma empresa.

El objetivo de la empresa como su nombre lo dice, es de hacer Tours por alrededor del mundo tenemos contactos en casi en todo el mundo, y nuestros ingresos son muy convincentes para nuestros socios y clientes, es una empresa que funciona desde hace más de 40 años, fundado por mi abuelo, que bien no tengo muchos recuerdos.

Sobre mi vida es muy diferente, estoy comprometido con una chica llamada Sakura, mi futura esposa, ella tiene una vida muy diferente a la mía, ella era de una familia más humilde, la conocí en la Universidad, la verdad es que las chicas que no me llamaban mucho la atención, incluyendo a esa niña de cabellos castaños claros y ojos esmeraldas, nunca me había llamado la atención hasta ese día que el profesor me pidió que ayudara a la señorita Kinomoto, al principio no quería, pero al final me convenció, y cuando la conocí, creí que iba a ser esas chicas típicas melosas que querían acercarse a mí por mi dinero, pero me equivoque, Sakura había sido esa niñas inocentes y tímidas, y yo teniendo un mal concepto de ella, desde entonces decidí conocerla mejor, sorprendiéndola en lugares que habituaba ir, o seguirla o acompañarla a donde iba, así poco a poco logre enamorarme de ella, me costó mucho decirle mis sentimientos, pero lo logre, hace 6 años y lo más grandioso de todo es que me correspondió.

Y no hace mucho que le pedí matrimonio, y se convierta en mi prometida, fue en la misma aula donde me encontré por primera vez con ella, nos reunimos ahí con la excusa de que quería recordar algunas cosas antes de irme a Brasil, a cerrar unos tratos de Tours en Rio, cuando estuve ahí, me moría de los nervios, mientras Sakura recordaba con mucha nostalgia y brillos en sus ojos, y esos ojos esmeraldas brillaron mucho más, cuando se lo pedí, ella sonrió y me beso y me decía a cantares que SI que si quería ser mi esposa, la señora Li, fue una invasión de felicidad infinita.

Al principio a mi madre y mis hermanas mayores no les agradaba Sakura, pero pasando el tiempo la conocieron y siendo una niña "pobre" según mis hermanas, les agrado y aceptaron la idea de que se convierta una más de la familia, y mi madre acepto con una sola condición, que seamos responsables en todo lo que no se avecina de aquí en adelante como pareja, Sakura y yo aceptamos firmes, y era oficial mi familia aceptaba a mi futura esposa.

Lo más costoso fue la familia de Sakura o mejor dicho el hermano de Sakura, Touya Kinomoto, un sujeto que me pasa en tamaño, pero no me intimidaba para nada, y sé que secretamente eso le gustó mucho a Sakura, pero también se preocupaba, al principio y sigue siendo así creo, no acepta mi relación con su hermanita, pero luche, y acepto ser mi "cuñado" pero casi me mata con un rifle al enterarse que quería convertirla en mi esposa, su hermana lo calmo y le dijo que era feliz conmigo y que si le hacía algo nunca se lo perdonaría, porque yo era el hombre con cual quería compartir toda su vida, sonreí a tal confesión, era la verdad y yo también quería eso con Sakura, al final se rindió y acepto, pero amenazo que si la hacía sufrir, el rifle que tenía en mano, tendría un buen uso.

A los meses después, yo vivía solo en mi apartamento, pero una vez por la mañana mientras yo me cambiaba para el trabajo, Sakura apareció en mi apartamento, y me dijo que tenía que hablar algo serio con ella, temí lo peor, pero se sonrojo y muy delicadamente me pidió si podía vivir conmigo, yo abrí los ojos a tal propuesta, pero le pregunte ¿Por qué quería vivir conmigo? Y solo me respondió con un tierno te 'te extraño y quiera estar junto a ti ahora', me conmoví y acepte, se hizo un revuelo cuando se enteraron por la idea, pero luego lo aceptaron al darse cuenta, que yo no le hecho nada a Sakura y además que era muy feliz, y no querían arruinar su felicidad por preocupaciones que pronto no tendría importancia dentro del matrimonio.

-"¿En qué piensas?"-escuche decir atrás mío, me gire, y ahí estaba ella, recién despertada, rasgándose suavemente el ojo del sueño.

-"En nada"-le dije sonriendo.

-"¿Ya te vas?"-me pregunto con un puchero acercándose a mí.

-"Si, sabes que hoy tengo que juntarme con unos empresarios alemanes"-le dije sonriendo, mientras me arreglaba mi corbata o bueno o hacia el intento, Sakura amablemente me lo compuso mi intento.

-"Si, lo sé a veces me gustaría que te quedes mucho más"-me dijo en tono de lamento.

-"Pronto, termino este trato con estos empresarios y estaremos juntos, más tiempo, te lo prometo"-dije dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

-"Te quiero"-dijo, sonreí.

-"Yo también te quiero"-y la bese, pero fue un beso fugaz, tenía que apresurarme, ya estaba listo-"Volveré a las 7"-le dije antes de irme.

-"Siempre vuelves a las 5"-me dijo cómicamente.

-"Es que no aguanto mucho tiempo sin verte"-le dije, la bese ahora un beso más convincente, al separarme le regale otro beso más y Salí del apartamento, directo a mi auto.

_**Sakura…**_

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y tengo 28 años, soy profesora de una escuela primaria aquí en Tomoeda, no es un gran trabajo pero es de mi agrado y con eso basta para que sea feliz, y no puedo ser más feliz junto a mi novio y prometido Shaoran Li, lo conocí en la Universidad es una chistosa historia, a decir verdad lo conocía más antes en la escuela, pero eso es otra historia, él cree que la primera vez que lo estuve observando fue después de que el profesor de mi materia me diera un tutor, en realidad yo lo había visto por accidente cuando me choque con él, creí que me iba a decir que era una tonta por chocarme sin mirar por donde camino, como lo hacían todos, pero con este chico fue diferente se arrodillo y me ayudo a recoger mis cosas, diciéndome que tuviera más cuidado, desde entonces no pude sacármelo de mi mente, todos los días lo observaba a donde iba o que hacía, pero sin que él se percatara, pero luego de ese día que lo tuve como mi tutor, desde ese día empezó él a buscarme más seguido, y casi nunca me dejaba, siempre me acompañaba, a tal punto que acepte estar enamorada de él, pero no sabía con precisión sus sentimientos de él, pero todo cambio el día que me dijo todos sus sentimientos.

Desde aquel día, soy más feliz de lo que era antes, y sigo siéndolo cada día junto a él, ahora más que soy su prometida y pronto me convertiré en la señora Li, me asusta un poco por la responsabilidad de su apellido, pero me encanta la idea de ser su esposa, y tomare las riendas de esta responsabilidad por el amor que le tengo a Shaoran.

Mi familia es muy diferente a su familia, pero logramos ser aceptado por cada una de ellas, y ahora tengo el consentimiento de estar con él sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

No habíamos quedado una fecha exacta para nuestro matrimonio, pero no podía aguantar las ganas de estar con él, y fue así que mi padre me vio muy ansiosa, y sin que le dijera supo de qué se trataba, y me dijo que no importa que vaya con él y disfrute estar bien acompañada del hombre que amaba y que también me amaba, al principio no entendí lo que me quiso decir, pero me explico que se dio cuenta que quería estar con él y la mejor manera de apaciguar esa ansiedad era ir a vivir con él, nunca me imaginé que mi padre me daría tal libertad, sin pensarlo dos veces Salí con mis maletas listas hacia su apartamento, vivía solo desde que lo conocí, llegue y le pedí con mucha vergüenza si podía vivir con él, se sorprendió, pero nunca me negó la entrada.

Bueno luego de eso, como era previsto mi hermano hizo el escándalo del año, quería matar sin pena a mi novio, pero logre que se calmara nuevamente, explicándole que fui yo de la idea y Shaoran nunca me hizo algo, durante la estadía, era decepcionante pero era cierto, no es que ya quiera… experimentar, pero quisiera tener la experiencia con el hombre que más amo, que es Shaoran.

Luego de que se fue a su trabajo como era de costumbre me alistaba para dar mis clases en la primaria, como siempre me preparaba una taza de café y salía al trabajo, pero no sé porque hoy tenía un presentimiento, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, como si dejara ir a Shaoran al trabajo no era lo mejor, pero ¿Por qué sentía eso? Algo se me recrujía en mi corazón, una preocupación que no tengo la menor idea de que se trataba pero la sentía y no sabía por qué.

_Cuídate mucho querido Shaoran…_

_**Shaoran…**_

Como siempre el camino hacia a mi oficina era con mucho tráfico, odiaba eso, pero tenía que aceptarlo, la oficina se encontraba en la zona céntrica de la cuidad de Tomoeda, y tenía que aceptar que para llegar hasta allá, tenía que pasar varias circulaciones con mucho tráfico a decir verdad.

Decidí tomar un atajo, por una avenida **(N/A: No estoy muy seguro como le dicen en su país a esas circulaciones con varios autos, pero en mi país se le dice así) **para llegar más rápido a la reunión con los alemanes, y su tan extensa y famosa red de Tours, esa reunión era importante.

A mi parecer iba demasiado rápido en la avenida, poco a poco decidí bajar la velocidad, solo faltaba 10 minutos para llegar hacia la oficina, tenía que llegar lo más antes posible para organizar mis cosas y uno que otro documentos, sobre los destinos turísticos, vaya mi trabajo es tan agotador, siempre le digo a Sakura que llegare a las 7 porque pienso que me va a tomar mucho tiempo, pero por la dedicación que le pongo lo termino muy rápido lo que tenía que hacer ese día, aunque esta también el factor de querer ver a mi Sakura.

_sssss Llamada sssss_

Era mi teléfono, decidí contestar con manos libres.

-"Hola"-conteste.

_-"Hola, Shaoran, ¿ya estás de llegada?"-_pregunto al otro lado de la línea mi mejor amigo Eriol.

-"Si Eriol ya llego no te preocupes, además la reunión es dentro de una hora, ¿Por qué la preocupación?"-le pregunte a decir verdad extrañado.

_-"No lo sé amigo, siento un mal presentimiento, siento que te va a pasar algo"-_Soltó, no imagine que diría algo así.

-"Pero que malo podría… ¡MIERDA!...

_**Tomoyo…**_

Mi nombre Tomoyo Daidouji, soy enfermera en el Hospital General de Tomoeda, desde hace más de 4 años, tengo 28 años, y bueno estoy cansada, he estado trabajando 7 horas y 52 minutos estoy a 8 minutos de que se acabe mi turno y descanse al fin, después de todo era cierto, no es buena idea tomar el turno de noche, pero que más daba, solo tengo que aguantar 12 días mas con este sufrimiento, al menos sufría con algo que me gustaba hacer.

Entonces recibí un llamado de un Doctor desde el pasillo.

-"Señorita Daidouji, prepárese enseguida en una ambulancia viene un paciente mal herido"-me aviso, rayos me quedaba 7 minutos, pero bueno tenía que aceptar, era mi trabajo de todo modos.

-"De acuerdo Doctor Yamamoto"-dije y seguí al doctor con unos colegas, mas, al parecer era algo grave, por la preparación del quirófano en la sala de emergencias, vaya tendría que ser otra persona se debatiera entre la vida y la muerte, ojala todo salga bien.

Se empezó a escuchar el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia, seguí como tenía que ser al Doctor, espere un momento hasta que llegue el paciente.

-"¿Sabes de quien se trata?"-me pregunto un colega.

-"No"-le respondí solamente, esperando, que llegue el paciente, cuando por fin llego y lo llegue a divisar, me sorprendí por la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo y los grandes moretones que tenía, pero bien sabia de quien se trataba, no podía ser, no podía ser él, no podía ser… _Shaoran… _Era el que estaba mal herido, me detuve en seco por la sorpresa.

-"¡Señorita Daidouji, no se distraiga!"-me grito el Doctor Yamamoto, yo reaccione y llegue a alcanzar a la camilla por donde trasladaban al novio y futuro esposo de mi mejor amiga Sakura, él podía perder la vida, no, tenemos que hacer hasta lo imposible para poder salvarlo, él no podía irse… No, no por Sakura.

-"Vamos Shaoran, recupérate"-dije antes de entrar a la sala de emergencias y empezar a salvarlo, como se podría…

_**Sakura…**_

Estaba tomando clase, a mi salón como era debido, pero estaba muy distraída a mi parecer, sentía que algo malo paso, y si digo paso, porque presiento, que el daño o lo que sea que sea, paso, y no sé qué es, debería concentrarme más en la clase, no quiero que estos pequeños comiencen a hacer sus travesuras.

Pero aunque lo intentara, siempre estaba esa sensación extraña dentro de mí, hasta que oí que tocaban la puerta, se trataba de la secretaria Komano, quien al parecer no llegaba con buenas noticias a juzgar por su rostro ensombrecido.

-"Señorita Kinomoto, necesitan hablar al teléfono con usted, es urgente"-dijo con un tono de preocupación que no había escuchado en ella.

-"Vuelvo enseguida muchachos"-le dije a mi clase, y Salí de inmediato, alcanza a la secretaria-"¿Qué sucede, porque la urgencia?"-le pregunte.

-"No debería ser yo, quien le pase información Señorita Kinomoto"-me dijo preocupada, me extraño su respuesta, y ahora me sentía más preocupada, podía ser que lo que estaba sintiendo, se habría vuelto realidad, no lo creo, antes de sacar conclusiones, mejor averiguo que sucede, tome el teléfono de la escuela.

-"Alo"-atine a decir.

_-"¡Sakura!"-_escuche a una consternada Tomoyo.

-"¿Tomoyo que sucede?"-le pregunte.

_-"Tengo que decirte algo doloroso, Sakura"-_dijo, y parecía que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-"¿Qué sucede Tomoyo? Me estas preocupando"-le dije contagiándome el estado de Tomoyo.

_-"Es que hubo un accidente múltiple en la avenida Iwata, y bueno uno de lo que sufrieron daños, fue… tu prometido Shaoran, acabamos de sacarlo del quirófano, se encuentra muy mal Sakura, lo siento"-_Cuando escuche esas palabras, solté el teléfono, cayendo el teléfono hacia el suelo, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, Shaoran, se había accidentado, por el tono de voz de Tomoyo, él estaba muy mal…

-"¿Sakura?"-me llamo delicadamente la secretaria, no le preste mucho atención.

-"Tengo que ir al hospital, hazte cargo de mis alumnos"-le dije y sin nada más, empecé a dirigirme rápidamente a al Hospital General de Tomoeda.

No Shaoran, no ahora que éramos felices, no ahora que estábamos viviendo juntos como pareja, no ahora que estábamos a punto de casarnos, por favor Shaoran no te vayas ahora, NO TE VAYAS.

Sentí que se me escapaban lagrimas rebeldes de mis ojos, no le di importancia si mi poco maquillaje se corría, solo quería llegar y estar con mi prometido y verlo, porque no quiero que se vaya no ahora.

-"No te alejes de mi Shaoran"-dije en susurro…

_**Eriol…**_

Mi nombre Eriol Hiiragizawa, tengo 28 años, y soy el mejor amigo de Shaoran, y además es mi socio, trabajo como asesor legal de la empresa de tours, de la familia Li, precisamente, hoy día me encontraba muy preocupado, siempre me sucede de que cuando alguien de mi alrededor le sucede algo malo o bueno, lo siento, no lo sé lo presiento como una maldición, otros lo toman como una bendición, para que cuando sienta algo, avisara, para que tomen sus precauciones, les había avisado a todos mis amigos, solo me faltaba él, Shaoran.

Se cortó de inmediato la llamada, supuse lo peor, a los 15 minutos, que era lo que pensaba, hubo un accidente múltiple en la Avenida Iwata, y unos de los accidentados y de gravedad era el magnate hijo de Iéran Li y heredero de la empresa, Shaoran Li.

Casi de inmediato, me dirigí para el Hospital, aún estaba en la sala de emergencia, y por obviedad se me negó la entrada, tuve que esperar hasta que dieran la autorización, me senté en la sala de espera, ya iba esperando más de 2 horas, cuando llego, una conocida mía, era Sakura, la prometida de Shaoran, me le acerque de inmediato, y la vi llorar.

-"Sakura"-la llame delicadamente, al parecer ya se había enterado de la penosa noticia, por las lágrimas que se le escapaban sin cesar.

-"¿Eriol?"-me llamo con una gran angustia-"¿Sabes cómo esta Shaoran?"-negué lentamente, decidí abrazarla, al acto Sakura se aferró a mí a llorar en mi hombro, no me queje si mi saco se desperdiciara, solo quería consolar el gran amor de mi mejor amigo, el cual estaba, no quisiera decirlo la verdad, solo sé que Sakura necesitaba ayuda para aguantar, hasta que haya noticias sobre el estado de Shaoran, solo quedaba esperar…

_**Sakura…**_

Luego de 8 horas de sufrimiento, más de 8 horas sin parar de llorar, y preguntar por el hombre que más amo en esta vida, no podía hasta ahora saber nada de él.

Tomoyo, cuando acabo su turno, nunca se separó de mí siempre estaba atenta a lo que necesitaba, a lo igual que Eriol el mejor amigo de Shaoran.

Durante 8 horas estuve esperando una noticia, y la sigo esperando, pero ahora un poco más tranquila, gracias a Tomoyo y Eriol, que fueron paciente conmigo, y se lo agradezco de verdad.

-"¿Familiar del Señor Li?"-pregunto una enfermera, alce la vista hacia ella.

-"Yo soy su prometida"-dije.

-"Sígame por favor"-me pidió la enfermera, mire a Tomoyo, y sonrió, me levante de mi asiento, y comencé a seguirla, al mirar al mi alrededor, me daba cuenta que el accidente había implicado a muchos, ciertamente era un accidente múltiple, pero ver esas caras angustiadas y tristes de muchos que esperaban noticias o algo relacionado de sus seres queridos, me puse mal al ver eso-"Por aquí"-alcance a oír por parte de la enfermera que me dirigía hacia una habitación al parecer, se detuvo al frente de una puerta-"Señorita, necesitamos que usted tranquila lo suficiente, para resistir lo que está a punto de ver"-me informo, a decir verdad, eso me asustaba y mucho, pero aun así quería verlo, quería ver si estaba bien, si podía respirar, hablar, lo que sea, pero quería verlo.

Entramos, y lo primero que vi fue a dos doctores que analizaban atentamente a un punto, seguí el punto de vista de ambos doctores y lo vi, vi un sedado y lastimado y con varios moretones en la cara, vi a mi Shaoran mal herido, mis ganas de llorar nuevamente me invadieron, mi corazón estaba destrozado al ver tal escena del amor de mi vida, lastimado, con los huesos rotos casi por todo el cuerpo.

-"Usted debe ser un familiar del Señor Li ¿No es así?"-la voz de unos de los doctores me interrumpió.

-"Si, soy la prometida"-le dije quebradamente, a punto de llorar.

-"Bueno, tengo que infórmale, que él está en coma, a decir verdad, fue un milagro que… no hubiera muerto instantáneamente, pudimos salvarlo a tiempo, pero aun así, no es muy segura su recuperación"-cuando escuche eso, mis ganas de llorar aumentaron.

-"¿Es decir que él…"-

-"Está debatiendo, entre la vida y la muerte"-termino la frase, no podía creerlo, podía perderlo, podía perder al hombre que más amo, no, no, no puede ser así, NO.

-"¡SHAORAN, NOOOO!"-Grite tirándome al suelo, y empecé a llorar más fuertemente, la enfermera me sujeto para que no caiga al suelo, y empecé llorar más y más, no quería que se vaya, quería ser su esposa, tener un precioso hijo de él, quería envejecer con él, pero eso no podía ser posible, si él llega a… -"¡NOOOO!"-…

_**Meiling…**_

Mi nombre es Meling Li, tengo 28 años, trabajo por alrededor del mundo, buscando nuevos contactos para la empresa de mi familia, hace 3 días había recibido el llamado de mi Tía Iéran que me dijo que Shaoran mi primo había tenido un accidente muy grave, y que ella por ahora no podía ir a Japón por razones de trabajo, y me encargo a mí a ir a la ciudad de Tomoeda, donde se encontraba actualmente mi primo, me sorprendí al escuchar el relato de mi tía, y sin pensarlo dos veces aliste mis maleta y un viaje directo desde España, donde erradicaba por el momento hasta Tokyo, Japón, de ahí me pasaría a Tomoeda.

Luego del agotador viaje, aun tenia energías para llegar hasta el Hospital, pedí la información de donde se encontraba Li Shaoran, me dieron la habitación y corriendo llegue hasta esa habitación, cuando lo vi por primera vez, fue tanto mi horror de ver sus cicatrices, moretones, y raspones y enyesado casi por completo que me empecé a llorar fuertemente, la amiga de la prometida de Shaoran de inmediato me abrazo y yo me aferre llorando a ella.

Luego de que me calme, les pedí a todos que quisiera estar sola con él, todos se deshabitaron la habitación.

-"Tu no Sakura"-menos ella, Sakura acepto sin remedio y se sentó en el asiento que ocupaba cerca de Shaoran y tomo su mano.

-"Perdóname, te prometí que no le pasaría nada…"-

-"No es tu culpa"-le interrumpí, y la verdad que no era su culpa, era una completa tontería que se disculpara ahora.

-"¿Se recuperara cierto?"-pregunto un poco de esperanza en su voz.

-"De eso no lo dudes mi primo siempre ha sido fuerte, un raspón no lo hará caer"-intente bromear, pero por la situación, no lo veía conveniente-"Sakura, no te preocupes, él estará bien, te lo aseguro"-le dije, ella sonrió y no dijimos mas solo nos quedamos ahí viendo a mi inmóvil primo que se encontraba en estado de coma, pero sabía que pronto saldría de ese estado, de eso no había duda, solo había que esperar pacientemente…

_**Sakura…**_

Un mes y aun no despertaba.

Me dolía verlo, todos los días así, quieto, inmóvil, me ponía mal verlo, así de esa manera, es verdad que esta sanando de sus heridas, de su moretones, pero aun no despertaba, solo quería eso que despertara, nada más pedía eso, pero no lo hacía, seguía durmiendo, sin abrir sus grandes ojos de ámbares que me enamoraron de él casi al instante, solo quería que despertara _mi querido Shaoran_.

Hace unos días, mi familia entera vino a visitar a mi prometido, mi padre, que me dio su total apoyo y me dijo que él pronto se recuperaría, notaba que él era un chico fuerte, y que no se rendiría por nada por estar conmigo, me encanto las palabras de mi padre, y pudo animarme más el ánimo.

Mi hermano Touya Kinomoto, aunque lo odiaba o lo sigue odiando a mi prometido, me dijo que no me preocupara, él volvería, para estar conmigo, siempre lo veía en sus ojos, que realmente me amaba, y si el volvía a despertar, es para que este conmigo toda la vida, porque la verdad era que su vida era yo, y nadie más que yo, me sorprendí al escuchar tales palabras de mi hermano, pero no me sorprendió el hecho que me hubiera dicho, que igual lo odiaba, no era nada nuevo.

Y también vino Yukito Tsukishiro el mejor amigo de mi hermano Touya, me dio un consejo muy sabio, me dijo que le hablara, que le contara todo lo que me gustaba de él, y le prometiera todo lo que le podía dar, si despertaba, lo que tenía que hacer, es convencer que se despierte, lo halle algo despistado, pero no lo sé tuve la sensación que iba a funcionar, le hablaría para que despertara.

Y aquí estoy ahora, viendo a mi prometido, dormir, viendo su rostro, comencé a articular palabras…

-"Sa-sabes Shaoran, la primera vez que te vi, fue en la escuela, tú eras el chico popular de la escuela, y yo bueno era la niña despistada e inocente que nadie le daba importancia, a decir verdad una vez tú me protegiste de una fuerte lluvia que había caído desprevenido por la ciudad de Tomoeda, siendo que estábamos en pleno verano, pero tú te me apareciste, y me ofreciste tu paraguas, me dijiste que sabias que iba a venir una lluvia por instinto, y que no te molestaba ir empapado hasta tu casa, y yo acepte gustosa de tu paraguas, y me fui a mi casa luego, al otro día era un día soleado, llegue con tu paraguas a la escuela, mi intención era devolvértelo ese día, pero nunca llegaste a la escuela, y luego escuche el rumor que te habías vuelto esa misma tarde a tu ciudad natal Hong Kong, me puse muy triste ese día, quería ser tu amiga, pero nunca lo seria, porque te habías ido… Pasaron muchos años, hasta que te encontré en la misma universidad que estudiaba, desde entonces, me prometí a mí misma que nunca más te dejaría ir, y esa promesa se fortaleció mas desde que estamos juntos, y mucho más porque estoy enamorada de ti Shaoran, y la verdad quiero que despiertes, porque te prometí que estaría contigo para siempre y que nunca te dejaría ir, y no te iras me oíste, no te iras de este mundo, quiero que estés conmigo… y te prometo que me convertiré en una buena esposa, madre de tus hijos, amante, amiga y acompañante, te prometo eso y mucho más si tu… _Despiertas mi querido Shaoran…"-_

_**Shaoran…**_

Dolor, dolor, dolor, era lo que sentía, no dejaba de dolerme todo mi cuerpo, me sentía como si me hubiera atropellado un gran camión que pesaba toneladas, a decir verdad intentaba abrir mis ojos, pero me ardían, y además que lo sentía muy pesados, como si mis ojos pesaban kilos, no podía abrirlos, tanto era mi cansancio que quería dormir, tanto, que pareciera que me iba a morir, quería dormir, y nunca más despertar, pero existía un ruidito que no me dejaba en paz, aunque el ruido no sonaba molestoso, al contrario se escuchaba armonioso, hermoso, pero no podía distinguir lo que se escuchaba de es ruidito, le preste más atención y poco a poco se podía entender algo de lo que decía el ruido, si decía, sonaba como si me hablara, preste más atención, y ese ruido era el tono de una mujer, era un tono muy familiar, se me hacía muy conocido, ese tono de voz, no sé por qué pero empecé abrir los ojos lentamente, me molesto un poco la luz que entraba, pero no quería rendirme quería escuchar más de esa voz que tanto se me hacía familiar, quería prestar atención a lo que me decía…

-"… _Madre de tus hijos, amante, amiga y acompañante, te prometo eso y mucho más si tu… Despiertas mi querido Shaoran…"-_

Alcancé oír de esa melodiosa voz, y claro que se me hacía conocida esa voz, esa voz le pertenecía a la persona que más amo en esta vida, al que me hace feliz con sus ocurrencias, al que me alegra el día con tan solo ver sus grandes ojos esmeralda y sus labios suaves que me provocaba besarlo cada vez que los veía y su sonrisa, que iluminaba mi frio y terco corazón, era obvio esa voz le pertenecía a…

-"_Sakura_"-dije casi en susurro, pero vi que ella reaccionaba, y me miro.

-"¿Shaoran?"-dijo con sus grandes ojos abiertos.

-"No me prometas nada Sakura, sé que lo harás de igual modo… Por eso te amo"-le dije muy suavemente como para que ella solo alcanzara a escuchar, ella comenzó a sollozar pero de felicidad, y me beso con algo de desesperación, pero con ternura a la vez, separándose no mucho, me dijo.

-"Te amo, Shaoran Li, nunca me dejes"-me dijo.

-"Nunca lo haría"-le dije y nuevamente me beso, y era cierto nunca la dejaría, porque ella es la razón de mi vivir, ella era mi mundo, y eso nunca nadie lo cambiaria… Porque amo a Sakura Kinomoto…

**Y Bueno espero que les hubiera gustado, como dije es un simple experimento, y veremos los resutados atraves de sus reviews que de verdad lo espero...**

**Bueno esto sera mi bienvenida y de regalo quisiera lo que piensan, tambien pueden dejarme bienvenidas, sugerencia o recomendaciones, amenazas de muerte, o lo que realmente creen de este experimento, todo eso en sus review y yo cualquier cosa respondo...**

**Bueno gracias nuevamente y nos veremos pronto.**

**Nuevo2013**


End file.
